Keine Angst vor großen Tieren
by hyndara71
Summary: Was planen Sheppard und McKay da nur mit dem armen Woolsey?


**Author's Note:** Erste! *zwinker* Diese kleine Story ist die Einlösung einer kleinen Challenge zwischen JS und mir. Ich hoffe, ihr seht mir mögliche Fehler nach, denn im Endeffekt ging es dabei auch um Geschwindigkeit (und ich muß nicht noch alles aufräumen *harhar*).

**Zeit:** Spielt kurz nach 5.02 Der Keim

**Disclaimer:** _Stargate: Atlantis_ gehört dem ScyFy-Channel, MGM und weiß der Geier wem sonst noch. Diese Fanfiction wurde zum Spaß geschrieben, erhebt auch keine Ansprüche an Authenzität (wobei ich doch hoffe, die Charakter halbwegs getroffen zu haben ...).

* * *

"Mr. Woolsey, darf ich kurz stören?" John hatte sein strahlenstes Lächeln aufgesetzt, als er das Büro des neuen Expeditionsleiters betrat.  
Richard Woolsey hatte sich hinter einem Berg von Akten verschanzt als erwarte er in nächster Zeit einen Überraschungsangriff aus Richtung Kontrollraum. Nun lugte er vorsichtig über den gewaltigen Stapel Papiere (Personalakten und -einsatzpläne, -berichte, Aufstellungen und Listen aller möglicher und unmöglicher Dinge, Kurzabrisse diverser Forschungsberichte, usw.) hervor und betrachtete den strahlenden John mit einem gewissen Argwohn.  
"Colonel, was kann ich für Sie tun?"  
Johns Lächeln verrutschte minimals, als ein kurzer Schmerz durch seinen Brustkorb jagte. An eben jener Stelle, an dem einer der Auswüchse der ehemals mutierenden Chefärztin ihm (mal wieder) eine Rippe gebrochen hatte.  
"Och, nichts weiter."  
Woolsey nickte und runzelte jetzt die Stirn. "Hat Dr. Keller Sie bereits entlassen?" fragte er.  
Das Lächeln verlor etwas an Strahlkraft und John rutschte so elegant und beiläufig wie möglich auf den Besucherstuhl auf dieser Seite des Schreibtisches.  
"Nun ... äh ... sozusagen."  
Woolsey stutzte. Nun, da sein Blickfeld nicht mehr allein von seinem militärischen Leiter ausgefüllt war wurde er darauf aufmerksam, daß sich vor seiner Bürotür die Nummer zwei des Duos Infernale herumtrieb: Rodney McKay, der sichtlich ungeduldig von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat.  
Sofort war Woolseys Argwohn geweckt. "Sie sind ein schlechter Lügner, Colonel", wandte er sich aber wieder an John.  
Der sah ihn mit der Miene purster Unschuld an, um gleich wieder zu grinsen. "Ich bin eigentlich wegen etwas anderem hier", erklärte der Luftwaffenoffizier endlich.  
Aha, also irgendein Attentat.  
Woolsey war vorgewarnt. Immerhin hatte er sich nicht ganz umsonst durch vier Jahre Einsatzberichte gerade zum Thema AR-1 oder "die Sheppard-McKay-Katastropheneinheit" gewühlt. Irgendwas heckten die beiden aus, dessen war er sicher.  
"Und was wollen Sie?"  
Johns Grinsen verstärkte augenblicklich seine Voltzahl. "Sie an eine Tradition erinnern und diese mit Ihnen gemeinsam durchzuführen."  
Woolsey stutzte, doch dann kehrte sein Argwohn zurück.  
Die beiden wollten also irgendeinen Scherz auf seine Kosten durchziehen. Gut, daß er gewarnt war!  
"Was für eine Tradition?" fragte er, dieses Mal jedoch deutlich zögernd.  
"Naja, eine sozusagen liebgewonnene Tradition. Es war Dr. Weirs erster Außenwelteinsatz, ebenso wie der erste von Sam. Da wäre es doch eigentlich allmählich wirklich an der Zeit, daß auch Sie ein Zeichen setzen, denken Sie nicht?"  
Er sollte durch das hiesige Sternentor gehen? Wahrscheinlich auf irgendeinen Planeten, den die Herren Sheppard und McKay ausgesucht hatten und auf dem eines der atlantischen Malps stand. Und damit würden sie dann die ganze Stadt unterhalten ...  
Woolsey fühlte ein gewisses Magengrimmen allein bei der Vorstellung, wie die beiden wohl seine Autorität untergraben würden, wenn er es zuließe.  
Andererseits aber wollte er den Atlantern zeigen, daß auch er durchaus Mensch und erst in zweiter Linie Bürokrat war. Und deshalb ...  
"Von welchem Einsatz sprechen Sie? Ich kann das nachlesen, Colonel."  
John schüttelte den Kopf. "Das waren keine Einsätze, Mr. Woolsey. Sehen Sie es als ... eine Art Feuertaufe an."  
Sollte er das tatsächlich wagen? Sollte er das bißchen Autorität, das er möglicherweise ausstrahlte, tatsächlich aufs Spiel setzen für nichts und wieder nichts?  
Andererseits ... Elizabeth Weir war eine große Anführerin gewesen, und Sam Carter stand ihr eigentlich in nichts nach. Und nun er, Richard Woolsey, den die Atlanter als Sprachrohr der verhaßten IOA kennengelernt hatten.  
Richard beschloß, gute Miene zum bösen Spiel zu machen. Wenn er zeigte, daß er Humor hatte, dann würde er es vielleicht leichter haben, sich als Expeditionsleiter zu behaupten.  
"Wann geht's los?" Sprang er ins kalte Wasser.  
Wenn er nicht immer noch angeschlagen wäre, John wäre in diesem Moment aufgesprungen wie ein Flummi. So aber begnügte er sich mit einem weiteren Grinsen und erhob sich etwas steif. "Jetzt, wenn es Ihnen paßt?"  
Passen tat es ihm im Moment eigentlich gar nicht, aber ...  
Richard seufzte ergeben und erhob sich. "Aber Sie sollten sich schonen, Colonel. Möglicherweise sollte jemand anderes mich begleiten. Vielleicht ... Dr. McKay?"  
"Oh, keine Bange. Das ist nicht gefährlich." John machte eine einladende Geste und humpelte ihm dann mit tapferer Miene nach, als Woolsey sein Büro verließ.  
"Chad, M7G-763 anwählen", kam der Befehl von McKay, kaum daß Richard und John das Büro verlassen hatten.  
"Ich heiße immer noch Chuck", grummelte der Tortechniker, tat aber wie ihm geheißen und wählte das Gate an.  
Richard hielt für eine Sekunde wirklich den Atem an, als er sah, wie sich das Wurmloch etablierte. Und gleichzeitig wurde er sich der Blicke der Stammbesatzung nur allzu deutlich, die sich geradezu in seinen Rücken bohren wollten. Neidische Blicke, eigenartig.  
"Viel Spaß!" rief ihnen Radek Zelenka nach, der plötzlich, wie aus dem Boden gewachsen, oben an der Treppe aufgetaucht war.  
Geleitet von den Herren Sheppard und McKay fühlte Richard sich zwar nicht unbedingt sicherer, allerdings doch nicht mehr ganz so einsam wie bisher. Und so, das schlimmste befürchtend, trottete er den beiden hinterher in den Gateroom hinunter. Die beiden Marines, die Torwache hielten, salutierten. Und dann ... passierte Richard Woolsey zum ersten Mal, seit er Atlantis leitete, den Ereignishorizont und wurde in das Wurmloch gezogen, um ...

... sich auf einer saftig grünen Wiese voller bonbonfarbenen Blumen wiederzufinden, noch immer Sheppard und McKay vor sich.  
Richard schloß geblendet die Augen, schützte sie dann mit einer Hand.  
Auf keinen Fall wollte er als zu klägliche Figur eingehen in die Analen von Atlantis.  
Doch statt des erwarteten Spottes und höhnischen Gelächters fühlte er einen warmen Atem an seiner erhobenen Hand, kurz darauf eine weiche, sich eigenartig schuppig anfühlende Schnauze.  
Unwillkürlich riß Richard die Augen auf und starrte ... in ein paar rehbraune, tassengroße Augen, die sein Starren sanft erwiderten. Und diese riesigen Augen gehörten in einen noch mächtigeren Schädel, der in einem einzelnen, rötlich gefärbten Horn mündeten.  
Richard blieb der Mund offen stehen.  
John kehrte zurück an seine Seite und klopfte ihm die Schulter. "Keine Angst. Nach dem ersten Schreck erkennt man leicht, wie sanft sie eigentlich sind."  
Woolsey starrte noch immer in die riesigen Augen. "Das ist ... das ist ..."  
"Das ist Mimmy, und sie ist ein Dinosaurier." Nun kehrte auch McKay zurück, strahlend wie ein kleines Kind und ein anderes, deutlich kleineres Exemplar dieser Spezies im Schlepptau. "Und das ist Trudy, Mimmys Tochter. Ich habe sie selbst von Hand aufgezogen", stellte er nicht ohne Stolz in der Stimme vor.  
John klopfte Richard wieder kameradschaftlich die Schulter. "Wir dachten, es sei der richtige Antrittsbesuch für Sie. Immerhin müssen Sie sich wegen uns mit den Großen Tieren anlegen. Dann brauchen Sie auch keine Angst mehr vor großen Tieren zu haben. Diese hier sind ganz lammfromm."  
Wie um wirklich noch den Beweis für seine Worte erbringen zu müssen, kletterte John zwar langsam und steif, aber doch mit viel Routine, auf Mimmys Rücken.  
"Wenn man den ersten Schrecken erst einmal hinter sich hat, erkennt man, daß diese Dinos quasi überdimensionale Hauskatzen sind", erklärte Rodney und hielt Richard seine Rechte hin. "Willkommen in der Pegasusgalaxie!"  
Mimmys große Augen schienen Richard zuzuzwinkern, während der immer noch um Fassung rang. Doch er schlug ein, noch immer ungläubig staunend.  
Aber, so mußte Richard Woolsey sich eingestehen, jetzt hatte er endlich eine Erklärung dafür, warum Elizabeth Weir damals so vehement einen Paläontologen für ihre Expedition hatte haben wollen. Er nämlich würde so schnell wie möglich ebenfalls einen anfordern ...


End file.
